herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Karter
'''Karter '''is a former scientist and was Dumacc's assistant on Tranquis VII and a minor antagonist in the Brain Attack series who serves under a different faction from the Brains, a government conspiracy bent on shutting down/destroying Hero Factory. History Prior to Robot Rampage Karter and Parjest once worked together to clean up an extremely corrupt planetary government. Robot Rampage Karter was assigned under Dumacc's orders to work on Project Sunstorm, but disagreed with Dumacc on many things while they worked together. Tranquis VII, the planet they were working on, was invaded by Brains, but Project Sunstorm remained safe. Dumacc began experimenting on ways to create an immunity for the Brains after seeing Tranquis VII robots had a partial immunity after the first Project Sunstorm test that caused the environmental damage to the planet gave the inhabitants of the capital city of Tranquis a partial immunity to the Brains. Karter went on to find Dunkan Bulk and William Furno after they attacked security robots of the project, with Karter bringing security robots with him. They saved the Heroes from a Brain-controlled Jimi Stringer and brought them back to the laboratory where Karter ordered the Heroes to not draw attention to Project Sunstorm. When they refused, Dumacc locked the Heroes in a cell, but Karter received an alert that a security robot was taken over by Brains. Seeing that the Project Sunstorm was at risk of falling into the Brain's clutches, Karter recommended that the project got transferred into another section of the planet and that he and Dumacc would sacrifice themselves for Project Sunstorm. Dumacc released the Heroes instead and Bulk used Karter as bait to draw Brains out and later attack them. When Bulk's Drop Ship controlled by Preston Stormer arrived, Bulk and Karter flew the Drop Ship into Dumacc's lab and saw a Brain-controlled Dumacc activating the weapon. Bulk defeated the Brain-controlled robots and Nathaniel Zib and the other Heroes arrived. As Zib examined Project Sunstorm, Karter knocked him out and destroyed the weapon. He then tried to stab Bulk with a dagger and was put in a Hero Factory prison to face several charges. While he was imprisoned, Karter called his employers and told them that he had infiltrated Hero Factory that he was planning on destroying it. Mirror World (extended preview from Amazon.com) Sometime later, Karter overheard of Stormer's plan for a new source for the Hero Cores. Parjest visited Karter in the Villain Storage Unit who had apparently bugged the Hero Factory so Karter could carry out the next phase of his plan. Parjest then mysteriously powered down allowing Karter to steal his solid hologram projector. Karter then sent a solid-light hologram to sabotage the Beta and Zeta circuits in the test chamber in the hopes of destroying the Hero Factory. Personality Seeming calm and bureaucratic, Karter is actually devious and manipulative, with an unknown plan to destroy the Hero Factory. He is part of the Governmental Conspiracy that is against Hero Factory. Category:Robot Rampage Category:2013 Category:Mirror World Category:Villains Category:Robots